Stirling cycle machines, including engines and refrigerators, have a long technological heritage, described in detail in Walker, Stirling Engines, Oxford University Press (1980), incorporated herein by reference. The principle underlying the Stirling cycle engine is the mechanical realization of the Stirling thermodynamic cycle: isovolumetric heating of a gas within a cylinder, isothermal expansion of the gas (during which work is performed by driving a piston), isovolumetric cooling, and isothermal compression.
In the prior art, the heat transfer structure between the working gas and the cooling fluid also contains the high pressure working gas of the Stirling cycle engine. The two functions of heat transfer and pressure containment produce competing demands on the design. Heat transfer is maximized by as thin a wall as possible made of the highest thermal conductivity material. However, thin walls of weak materials limit the maximum allowed working pressure and therefore the power of the engine. In addition, codes and product standards require designs that can be proof tested to several times the nominal working pressure.